1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a two-dimensional photographing device, a three-dimensional measuring device and a imaging system including the two-dimensional photographing device and the three-dimensional measuring device that is removably attached to the two-dimensional photographing device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A digital camera that is used for taking a two-dimensional image and for outputting the image data has been widespread. Image data acquired by using a digital camera can be viewed privately, or can be exhibited easily in a home page on a web site, for example.
Moreover, users of a three-dimensional measuring device for exhibiting three-dimensional data instead of the two-dimensional image increasing gradually. Such a three-dimensional measuring device is disclosed in Japanese unexamined patent publication No. 11-271030, for example. The use of the three-dimensional data is suitable for a presentation of goods, which can be observed from many directions by using the three-dimensional data.
However, the three-dimensional data acquired by using a three-dimensional measuring device have more information volume than a two-dimensional data (image data) acquired by using a digital camera. Therefore, it is not easy to handle three-dimensional data because of disadvantages thereof such as a complicated data processing, a long processing time and a large memory that is necessary.
Thus, since three-dimensional data and two-dimensional data have their own merits and demerits, they should be used properly in accordance with an application. Consequently, both a two-dimensional photographing device and a three-dimensional measuring device are necessary for acquiring their data.
In order to satisfy such a request, an apparatus that can be used for the two-dimensional photographing and for the three-dimensional measuring (VIVID700) is introduced on the market by the applicant. The apparatus includes a two-dimensional photographing device and a three-dimensional measuring device that are integrated, so the user can acquire two-dimensional data and three-dimensional data simultaneously by an easy operation.
However, the apparatus has a disadvantage in that the three-dimensional measuring device cannot be removed since it is integrated in the apparatus, so that the apparatus is larger and harder to handle than a two-dimensional photographing device when taking only two-dimensional image.